Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'C' arc, C'' standing for Cockroach (Dopant) and Clients. Synopsis Philip chases after a street dancer key to a locked memory, while Shotaro pursues a cockroach avenger taking out hired victims. Plot While doing some research in the Gaia Library, Philip comes across a locked book he cannot open titled "Heaven's Tornado", a street dance which leads him to Dango Inamoto. After realizing he cannot go any further without contacting a young man, Philip leaves the office to hunt him down with Akiko in tow. However after finding Dango and confronting him about Heaven's Tornado and showing his own dance moves, Dango refuses to tell Philip anything and leaves as the two follow to a public bus incognito. Shotaro, meanwhile, goes to investigate Kazehana High School after a note tied to a rock flies into the window prior to Philip's going out. After being confronted by the school's security, he runs to the principal when attacked by the Cockroach Dopant, calling Philip to transform into Double. The Cockroach Dopant is nearly defeated after Double changes into LunaTrigger until Akiko sends the Stag Phone to tell Philip that Dango is getting off of the bus, allowing the Dopant to escape as Double gets into an internal argument. When Dango arrives to Kazehana High, he begins dancing to call out Chizuru Hoshino, his former dance partner, a fact that Philip takes into account when Dango's boombox is shut off by a teacher and the boy runs off in search of Chizuru. As Philip and Akiko follow Dango to the school's pool, they are suddenly attacked by the Smilodon Dopant who is out to capture Philip. Elsewhere, Shotaro meets with his high school informants Queen and Elizabeth, who show to him that the Cockroach Dopant's attacks are related to the "Dark Bug Exterminator" website and that the principal is not the intended target but Chizuru. Shotaro returns to Kazehana High, meeting with Dango just as Chizuru is attacked by the Cockroach Dopant who reveals that it was Dango who posted her name on the website. However, before Shotaro can transform into Double LunaJoker, Philip and Akiko have to escape from the Smilodon Dopant by jumping off of an overpass into a garbage truck. Once more, Double LunaTrigger has the Cockroach Dopant in his sights when he is distracted by Dango and Chizuru fighting, giving the Cockroach Dopant the opportunity to steal the Luna and Trigger Memories right out of the Double Driver. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used''' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna **Body - Joker, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneTrigger, LunaTrigger, LunaJoker Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : *Instructor: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the third episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *The high school Shotaro visits as a similar courtyard to Amanogawa High School from Kamen Rider Fourze. *This is the first time Shotaro and Philip transform directly into Double from a different form other than CycloneJoker (LunaJoker). **It is also the first time Double changes from LunaJoker to LunaTrigger. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider, The Girl... A/The Price of Lying, Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It and Find the C/Dancing Hero. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｃを探せ／フィリップはそれを我慢できない｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｃを探せ／フィリップはそれを我慢できない｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes